


What being loved means

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Castles, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Singer Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Little Baekhyun grew up being loved and adored until he realized that being loved and hated are the same.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We goin' with clichè storytelling lezzgo

Once upon a time, there lived a boy with pale skin, chubby cheeks, and soft hands. That boy is named Byun Baekhyun, son of a single mother that works in the castle as a maid. In the morning, his mother would work and baby Baekhyun would be asked to be taken care of to their good neighbors named Mr. Zi and Mr. Wu. At night, his mother would tell him stories about the castle and sing to him a lullaby to make him fall asleep. His mother would often apologize to him for being away most of the time, for it is the only way to provide baby Baekhyun’s needs.

When the neighbors take him outside, people would often coo and pinch his cheeks. He was loved and adored by the townspeople. He was precious and gave life to their monotonous life as baby Baekhyun is gifted with beauty and innocence that everyone wanted to protect.

Toddler Baekhyun is starting to be quiet hard to handle, he would crawl and crawl and crawl and the neighbors are always following whenever Baekhyun went. The neighbors would often be too tired but also satisfied whenever they hear Baekhyun’s laugh. He also started to say few words which would often amuse his mother whenever he talked non-stop, his mother would just laugh because she could not understand most of it but from the smile that shows in little Baekhyun’s face, she would know that he enjoyed on what happened that day.

When little Baekhyun reached 5 years old, his mother and their neighbors would now often teach him how to read and write. Mr. Zi would tell him that it’s “Baekhyun” not “Beakhyun” because has no beak like the birds which would make little Baekhyun laugh and say tweet tweet. As little Baekhyun grew up, the people still loved him because he was raised to be polite but also friendly. He would often tell stories with big gestures and children of his same age would be his audience. They would clap and ask him to tell another story. One of those children is Sehun, Baekhyun would call him Sehunnie because it sounds cute.

“Sehunnie, do you know that the castle is hundred times bigger than our house? I think that people inside can play hide and seek for hours” he said as he giggled. He remembered how his mother described the castle. It was grand and full of decorations, there was a lot of space and that people who works there sometimes gets lost. “Do you think we can see what’s inside the castle someday?” Sehun asked him. “Someday I guess” Baekhyun replied.

As little Baekhyun reached a two-digit age, he discovered how he loves singing. He hums whenever he walks, sings the lullaby his mother would sing to him every night, and even tries to make new songs. When he tried to sing one of the songs that the musicians performed in their village during festivals, everyone clapped and his friends would throw flowers. As his mother found out his gift in singing, she would now be the one to tell Baekhyun to sing at night. Whenever Mr Zi. And Mr. Wu are just sitting outside their house, they would also tell Baekhyun to sing. Singing became a part of him that makes him happy, something that he wants to do forever.

“Never let your voice be unheard” his mother once said after he sang a piece that he created himself. “yes, Mother, one day, I want to be a musician who travels and sings to people to make them happy” he said and his mother smiled.

The someday that he and Sehun talked about back then happened when Baekhyun reached thirteen years old. Before they went to sleep, his mother told him that she would took him to see the castle the day after tomorrow. That night, his mother sang his favorite lullaby as he sleeps with a smile on his face. He can’t wait. The next morning, Baekhyun told the good news to his friend Sehun.

“I’m going to the castle tomorrow!” he said. “Really? Can I go with you? I want to see the castle too” Sehun said “I asked that but mother told me that only I can come but don’t worry Sehunnie! I’ll tell you what it looks like when I got home” he told to Sehunnie who’s now pouting “Promise?” said Sehun “Promise” Baekhyun replied as they make the pinky promise.

On the day of his visit, his smile never left his face as they travel to the castle. It’s the first time he was outside their town and he was amazed by the fields filled with flowers. “Mother, what are those flowers called?” he asked. “Those are white and pink tulips, the queen loves those flowers so they were being planted around the castle”.

As they reached the gates and entered the castle, he was again amazed because it was just like what his mother told him every night. It was made by stones and everything was painted with white and blue. The hallway is long as well as the carpet on the floor. The walls are filled with beautiful paintings of sceneries, there are vases with flowers that he saw outside which are tulips. Baekhyun’s eyes shined with delight and kept saying “wow”. “Listen Baekhyun” his mother spoke and he looked at her, “stay by my side okay? You might get lost” Baekhyun nodded while smiling. He followed whenever her mother went, room by room, floor by floor, he walked and walked and walked until he felt exhaustion from it.

“Mother, can we rest for a while? My feet hurts” His mother, who looked like she never gets tired from arranging and cleaning rooms smiled to him. “Okay then, can you walk outside and go to the garden? You saw it outside earlier right?” he only hums in return “Wait for me there okay?” he can only nod and went outside the castle.

Once he reached the garden, he was in awe because aside from tulips, there are also other flowers with bright colors. As he entered and wander in the garden, someone spoke behind him.

“Who are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idunno of this update makes sense but here ya go

Baekhyun jumped at the voice behind him, he looked and there he saw a boy which he guessed is the same age as him. He looks taller than him, dressed with glamorous clothes with cape and shiny shoes.

“Who are you?” the boy asked again

“Hi I’m Baekhyun, what about you? What’s your name?”  
“You don’t know me? I’m the prince” the boy replied with its creased brows

“I’m sorry, my mother never mentioned you, she also works in the castle and she told me I should wait here in the garden, are you also waiting for someone?” he asked, the boy remained silent in a few minutes.

“No” the boy answered as he sighs “My name is Chanyeol”

“Hi Chanyeol the prince, It’s nice to meet you, do you want to join me here while I wait for my mother?”

Chanyeol nodded and sat with him. Baekhyun tried to talk with the prince and he’s glad that the prince answered his questions and also tell stories inside the castle which amazed him.

He knew that Chanyeol is the only son of their family and will be the next king. He knew that Chanyeol sneaked out of his room because he couldn’t sleep. He knew that Chanyeol likes animals and that his mother would scold him because he makes his clothes dirty.

“I don’t think your mother will come here” Chanyeol told Baekhyun as the sky turned dark and already filled with stars. They already talked a lot and still Baekhyun’s mother is not in sight.

“No, she told me that she’ll meet me here. Maybe she just did a lot of work today” he said while pouting, he remembered the days where his mother went home at night and she would scold him because he’s stayed up late while waiting for her.

“But it’s already dark and at this hour, I think the workers are starting to go home” Baekhyun can’t help but get his eyes filled with tears “My mother will come here and we’ll go home together” Chanyeol didn’t know what to do when Baekhyun started to cry so he held his hand.

“Do you want to sleep with me upstairs? I’ll tell the guards that if they saw your mother, they’ll tell her that you’re in my room” Baekhyun can only nod and hold the prince’ hand as they walked inside the castle.

Baekhyun actually wanted to just search for his mother but he’s scared that he might get lost and he didn’t want to go home alone without his mother.

When they reached his room, they sighed in relief because none of the guards saw them. As they entered the room, Baekhyun was amazed again because the room is almost as big as their house in town. The room has the same design in the castle except that the bed is colored dark red with gold pillars.

“the bed is big enough for us, I’ll just get our change of clothes” the prince said

“Oh don’t mind me I can sleep with these clothes” Baekhyun said. The prince already offered a big help and he didn’t want to bother him further. “It’s dirty and I don’t want to my bed dirty” Chanyeol replied which made Baekhyun leave no choice but to wear the prince’ clothes even though it looks bigger than him. He kept pulling the pajamas because it’s too long that made Chanyeol chuckle.

“I’m sorry I don’t have smaller clothes but I hope it’s comfortable”

“I’ll take these rather than my dirty clothes earlier and it is indeed comfortable thank you” Baekhyun smiled at the prince. Even though he cried earlier, somehow being with the prince and holding his hand while they’re walking and giving him sleeping clothes calmed him.

They went to the bed and Chanyeol managed to sleep while Baekhyun tried to sleep despite his worries on his mother’s whereabouts. He looked at Chanyeol and wonder why did his mother never told her about Chanyeol. His mother would talk about the King and Queen, the workers, and the castle but she never mentioned the prince. The exhaustion from today finally got him to sleep with his silent prayer that his mother would get him tomorrow and they will both go home together.

“Oh my goodness, what is the meaning of this?!”  
Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun woke up from the loud voice and they are both startled to see someone in the room screaming and shouting at them. Chanyeol looked more composed and relaxed than him.

“Good Morning Mr. Kim, you’re too early today” Chanyeol said while yawning

“Prince Chanyeol! Care to explain why are you sleeping with this young boy?” Mr. Kim replied

“Mr. Kim, meet Baekhyun, he’s my friend we met yesterday and I let him sleep here since his mother did not meet him last night.”

“That does not give him the right to sleep with you, Mr. Baekhyun! Come with me” Mr. Kim said with finality and got out of the room.

“I’m sorry that you have to wake up like that” Chanyeol said

“It’s okay, I just hope that Mr. Kim wouldn’t kill me and that they already found my mother” Baekyun replied. He can’t help but to worry if something bad happened to his mother.

“I’ll see you later?” Chanyeol asked “I don’t know, yeah I guess” Baekhyun just replied.

As he went out of the prince’ room, Mr. Kim grabbed his arm and pulled him into the servant’s room

“Is my mother here?”

“No, she’s gone”

“She already went home?”

“No, the guards went to town and did not find your mother as well as in the castle, guess she really ran away when she broke one of our expensive vase, but fear not because she already sent you here to pay for that”

“Me? No, it’s not true! You’re lying!” his mother wouldn’t do that, his mother loved him and she would always tell him that she’ll be by his side always

“Yes it is true, your mother told us that her son will take care of it so get dressed and start working, someone will tell you on the things you should do”

“but—”

“No buts! Or else you’ll be punished” Mr. Kim said as he walked out of the room and left Baekhyun crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this update thank you very much haha also to people who leave kudos uwu thank you, it's my first english fic so pls. bear with me


End file.
